Don't Say Those Words
by One-Girl Wrecking Machine
Summary: Yuffintine Set after the events in AC occur. Don’t say those words. I’ve got everything going for me. Don’t look at me with those eyes. I don’t want to see. Don’t say those words. I’ll have to say them back...now with two chapters completing the tale.
1. Don't Say Those Words

Authors note: Hello, my ever- wonderful readers! Just so you know, this is my first FF7 fic, so be gentle! cringes away in fear Anywho, this story doesn't exactly have a happy ending, just so you know. Don't dismiss it right away, though! I LUUUV it! It is the beauty that came of my mind in the midst of one am. Oh, yeah, and I don't own FF7 and its characters.

Don't Say Those Words

_Don't say those words. I've got everything going for me. Don't look at me with those eyes. I don't want to see. Don't hold me close. I don't want to feel your touch. Don't get in my way. I finally have what I've always wanted. Don't catch me when I fall. I can stand on my own now. Don't tell me those sweet things. I want to go on alone. Don't say those words. I'll have to say them back…_

With a broad smile plastered on her face, Yuffie Kisaragi stared over the railing of the Siera as they neared there next stop- Wutai. This new ship of Cids' was quite nice; she didn't even get airsick on it. After Cloud had defeated Sephiroth, for the _second_ time in a decade, AVALANCHE had regrouped at Tifas' bar for some partying. Seeing the entire group in a drunken stupor was a sight, indeed. Yuffie giggled at the memory of Vincent Valentine smiling as he collapsed on the ground after he had polished off quite of few shots of tequila. Of course, the fact that _she_ had given him the shots to him only made her laugh harder.

"Something you find funny?" His now monotone voice questioned from behind her. Yuffie turned her head back to look at him and smiled a bit softly. She quickly replaced it with her normal grin to conceal the feelings she still hid from him. "Only the memory of you passing out dead on Tifas' bar floor the other night." She stated. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, though it was concealed by his red cloak. He quipped back, "Ah, yes, but I as I remember it, it was _you_ who landed oh-so-gracefully on me." Yuffie turned around to face the open sky as her the heat rose to her cheeks; how could she forget? Tifa had teased her mercilessly for it, knowing Yuffies' secret love of the dark man.

Vincent walked over to the railing, leaning against it and questioned, "So, how are things in Wutai?" Another large grin broke out across Yuffies' face as she flipped her body so it faced the outer walls of the Siera, leaning on her elbows against the railing. "Just before I heard about what was happening in Midgar, my dad was talking to me about me taking over rule in Wutai. It's just what I've always wanted! I can finally return it to its former glory!" Her home would no longer be some tourist trap. "You seem pleased." Vincent said. Yuffie turned towards him with furrowed eyebrows; she had detected a hint of disdain in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be?" She demanded, becoming a bit angry. Vincent did not meet her gaze, but merely continued to stare out at the clouds.

After a few moments of silence, Vincent replied, "It's not that I think that you shouldn't be happy for the restoration of your home. Now, though, I- we will probably see even less of you then before." Yuffie gulped down the lump in her throat; what was he saying? She scoffed, trying to hide her nervousness, "Nonsense, if _any_ of you wanted to see me…all they would need to do is drop by Wutai." Yuffie gave him a sidelong glance, but he still stared out into the sky. Wutai was now in sight; they would be landing soon.

"Yes, but, as you and I both know very well, a woman cannot rule Wutai alone. Surely your father all ready has a future husband lined up for you, and if not, he will soon. You will be plagued with the wedding plans and coronation for months." Vincent retorted, and finally looked over at her. Yuffie gave a sharp intake of breath. What was he doing? Was he…trying to say what she thought he was? No…he couldn't. Vincent Valentine did _not_ feel this way about her. Yuffie had given that thought up long ago…

"And what…what does that matter to you?" Yuffie asked, trying to contain the tremor of her voice. Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in Vincents' arms, his warm lips planted softly against hers. Yuffie closed her eyes, pulling down on his neck to keep him close. When he broke away, he leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, "It matters, because you do. I know you don't want an arranged marriage; you value your freedom far too much. Yuffie, I-" He was cut off as Cids' voice blared over the intercom, "Hey, brat, we're at your stop! Hurry up and get to the landing bridge!"

Vincent pulled away and leaned against the railing once more. "Go…this is your stop." He said, not looking at her. Yuffie looked at him with wide, confused eyes, mouth agape. "Vincent…" She started hesitantly, no longer leaning up against the railing. "Your country is waiting, Yuffie. Go to them." Vincent stated, not looking at her. Yuffies' eyes brimmed with tears, and she ran into the Siera and to the landing bridge.

"Yuffie, don't cry! We'll come visit soon, don't worry!" Tifa vowed upon seeing Yuffie enter the area. Yuffie sniffled and nodded. She said her good- byes to everybody, and walked off the airship. As she started the long journey to the city of Wutai, tears rolled down her cheeks. He was going to tell her… He was going to say those words that she'd longed to hear. And then…

"Stupid Cid!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs, and slammed her fist into a near-by tree. She began to pummel it, tears pouring from her eyes, "It's all your fault! All your fault! All…your fault. All your fault… Stupid Yuffie…" She fell down to her knees and stared at the ground. Yuffie suddenly stood up, and glanced at the still-landed Siera. The doors were beginning to close.

Yuffie took off at full speed towards the Siera as the ship began to rev to life. "Hey!" She shouted loudly towards the ship. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't leave me!" Yuffie waved her arms wildly as the ship started to hover above the ground. Still running towards the Siera, the airship ascended fully and sped off to their next stop. Yuffie slowed to a stop, her tears starting up again. "Wait… Stop… I have to…tell Vincent…" Yuffie called weakly, extending her arm in front of her as if she could pull it back, "I have to tell him I love him…"

Vincent stared out at Wutai as Yuffie ran from him to the landing bridge. He kept reprimanding himself over and over again in his mind. Why did he let her go? Why didn't he just finish what he had to say? Why couldn't he tell her…? Why did he make her cry…? Vincent angrily slammed his fist against the rail and watched as Yuffie walked off the Siera and started towards her city. She would make a good leader for Wutai. This place deserved her more than he did…

The airship started its ascent into the upwards and a voice suddenly filled his ears. He looked out across the fields to see Yuffie. She was running towards the ship, waving her arms madly about. What was she doing? Shouting out things that just barely reached his ears, she ran on. "Let them stop…" He murmured to himself. He wouldn't make it in time if he tried to stop Cid from taking off. All he could do was watch and listen as Yuffie made desperate attempts to stop the ships' movements.

"Don't leave me!" She shouted as they reached a suitable altitude, and the ship sped off. "I love you, Yuffie… I always will. I know you will become a great leader one day. After you're married, with your second child on the way, I'll come see you. I'll make sure you're safe, Yuffie." He murmured, still staring at her distant form as she pounded on the ground in anger. Vincent smiled sadly as he left the second woman he loved behind…

_Don't pretend you don't know. I've tried my hardest to show you. Don't listen to me now. I'm blabbing on about things I shouldn't. Don't hesitate because of me. I shouldn't hold you back. Don't try to call my name. I'll just tell you to go. Don't try using tears. I'm already breaking down. Don't try to comeback. I can't get there in time. Don't make me say those words. I don't want to hold you back…_


	2. Don't Hold Me Back

**AN/ So, yeah, I've been thinking a lot about Don't Say Those Words lately, and I deemed in time to write a follow up to it. So, here it is. Tell me how it turned out, ok? Oh yeah, and I did write the italics myself… I remember that someone asked about that in a review. Oh, and tell me if you cried this time!**

**AN 2/ I originally posted the sequel almost a year ago as a seperate story, but it just didn't get the same attention that the original got. Well, I just got finished writing a third addition to the story, and instead of making an entirely new story for **_**that**_** one, I figured I just combine all three stories into one. Also, really be able to tell the difference in my style, and how it's changed. The end of the Don't Trilogy (lame name, sorry) should be out by next week -I just have a few adjustments that I need to make. Enjoy!**

**Don't Forget Me**

Don't wipe your memory clean. It really did happen. Don't try to deny it. I could always see right through you. Don't turn away. I want to hear you say it. Don't let my husband get in the way. I'm not in love with him. Don't make turn away from you. I don't think I could take it. Don't forget me. I think about you every day…

Nervous would have been the understatement of the year. Yuffie stood on the loading platform of her airship, shifting from foot to foot. As she looked down at the gold wedding band holding her finger prison, she went over the changes she'd gone through in the past five years.

Her hair was longer now; she'd let it grow past her shoulders, and always kept it in a neat braid. Kimonos were the only thing she wore anymore, since her fighting days were long over. It'd been five years since she'd last carried her Shuriken on her back, when Cloud had defeated Sephiroth the second time around.

When she'd gotten back to Wutai, on of her fathers' council-men had proposed. Her father had pretty much given her no choice; it was get married to that man, or never rule Wutai. Yuffie had chosen duty over matters of the heart.

Tetsuya was a good man, though. He'd already given her a daughter, Mayura, and their second was already on the way. Subconsciously, Yuffie rubbed her swelled stomach, and watched as the loading-dock fell open, revealing Nibelheim a few yards away.

With a heavy sigh, Yuffie exited the air ship, happy that the feeling of nausea would soon pass. Two of the palace guards followed behind her, her ever-present entourage of protection. After all, the Empress of Wutai can't just walk around unprotected… Mind you, she was fully capable of taking care of herself, still. It was everyone else that had a problem believing it…

Yuffie walked through the town entrance with an air of authority surrounding her; she was no pubescent teenager, anymore, and she had no choice in growing up… At least, that's how it was in public…

That's why she was looking forward to seeing her old friends again. She would be able to act as immature as she damn well pleased. Hell, they would expect her to! And Yuffie was never one to disappoint people.

When she was met with the sight of Tifas' bar, Yuffie grinned in happiness, and abandoned her dignified walk. She lifted her kimono passed her knees, and let a full out run carry her through the doors of Final Heaven…and straight into a solid object.

Yuffies' arms instantly flew to cover her stomach, but the hard floor never came up to meet her. She found herself suspended in midair by one strong arm, covered in dark cloth. When Yuffie looked up at her savior, she had to resist the urge to run in the opposite direction.

"Vincent…" She breathed out, drinking in the sight of him. His eyes fell down to her swelled stomach, and Yuffie looked away with a blush firmly coating her cheeks. This was turning out to be a very awkward situation…

Suddenly, two katanas were pressed soundly against Vincents' neck. The pair looked up to see Yuffies' guards standing with their weapons trained on Vincent. "Unhand the Empress of Wutai!" One of them cried, causing Yuffie to roll her eyes. Really, her husband had picked the two most uptight guards there were to accompany her to Nibelheim…

"Go stand watch at the door, or something. He's a friend." Yuffie said sternly, as if scolding a child. Sheepishly, they lowered their weapons, and walked back outside to stand watch. Vincent quickly set Yuffie back on her feet, and let his hand fall to his side.

"You seem well, Yuffie…" He said evenly, as calm and composed as he always was. Yuffie let a wide grin cover her face, but inside, she was dying. Maybe she really had imagined that he'd kissed her on the Sierra… No, it had felt too good to be a day-dream. So, why was he acting like nothing had happened between them?

"Of course, Vinnie! I am really hungry, though. Where's Tifa at? Maybe she'll make me a peanut butter and pickle sandwich…" She murmured the last part dreamily, her mouth already watering at the thought. This baby sure had some weird cravings…

Once, she'd craved a pie from the guy at the chocobo ranch. He'd just finished baking a pie when they'd stopped by once, and it was the best pie Yuffie had ever eaten… So, she'd sent Tetsuya to fetch one. When he put up a fight about it, she threw things at him until he left for the chocobo ranch… Needless to say, he'd brought her back her damn pie. After she'd eaten it, she threw it up…

Yuffie placed a hand over her belly, and cocked her head to the side with a smile. "I know that, but my baby seems to love them, among other random foods." Honestly, this was bordering on infuriating. Why was he acting like their kiss had never happened? He was just trying to carry on this normal conversation, when, really, Vincent should have been kissing her by now…

It's what kept her going, while she lay in bed with her husband at night. Deep down, Yuffie knew Vincent loved her. He just wouldn't admit it, because he knew that she would have stayed with him.

If Vincent had said he loved her, back on the Sierra, she would have stayed. He'd wanted her to have Wutai. Vincent was a good man, really, he was… So much better than the one Yuffie had waiting for her at home. She didn't want her husband.

She wanted Vincent.

Subconsciously, Yuffie came to a decision at that moment. Wutai didn't matter more than her heart. Suddenly, she grabbed Vincent by the collar and pulled his face level to hers. For a moment, she just stared into his surprised pair of eyes; they were beautiful. "I've always loved you, Vincent…" She murmured, and softly pressed her lips against his.

His arm slowly wound its way around her back, pressing her body as close to his as possible. He knew he should just push her away now, but he couldn't seem to make himself do it. Losing one woman he loved was enough, right? Shouldn't he be allowed to keep Yuffie all to himself?

As she brought her left hand up to cup his cheek, he knew he couldn't. The dreaded ring pressed roughly against his skin, burning like acid. Vincent had to fight not to flinch away from it. Her other hand roamed over his chest, and he tried to concentrate on the feeling of that one, alone.

She would never give up Wutai for him… Would she?

Breathlessly, Yuffie pulled away, resting her forehead against his. She gave him a soft smile, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got married, and that I have children. I'm sorry I picked Wutai over you… I would give anything to rewind time, and I never would have gotten off of the Sierra. I can't though… I just…I thought you should know, Vinnie."

When she stepped away from him completely, he couldn't help but look surprised. Yuffies' eyes welled with tears as she continued, "Maybe this isn't fair to you, but it wouldn't be fair to my children if I left Tetsuya now. I- I don't think I can see you again, Vincent. It's too hard…to look at you, and know that we can't be together. So, I'm going to try to forget about you. Maybe you should do the same…"

She turned around and began walking to the door. Vincent lunged forward, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back into her chest in a hug. "Don't." He said simply, looking down at the young woman he held in his arms.

If she didn't go now, Yuffie knew that she wouldn't ever be able to leave. "I-I have to go, Vincent. I-" She started to mumble, but when he placed a finger over her mouth, she stopped her babbling.

"I know you have to go," Vincent replied, trying to keep his voice emotionless, "I won't try to stop you, but… Don't forget me. I have no intention of forgetting you, Yuffie." Yuffie choked back a sob, and buried her face into his tattered cloak. He rubbed small, comforting circles along her back, murmuring soothing words. This was harder than he'd imagined… Maybe he wasn't supposed to let her go? Maybe…

She pulled away, and gave a sad smile. "Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Say there was an emergency in Wutai, or something, and I'll come next time." With that, she turned and walked out of the bars' door.

Vincent stood there for nearly a minute, just staring at the spot where she'd last been, hoping to any god who was listening to send her back. No one was listening… Vincent sighed heavily, and he knew. Things couldn't be the same between them ever again. Being friends would be far too awkward, and anything more would be…wrong. God, for once in his life, Vincent wanted to be wrong.

"I love you, too." He murmured quietly, and turned away from the door. Leaning heavily against it, Vincent sank down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Yuffie was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

Don't think you're the only one. I think I'm still in love, too. Don't think twice about your decision. I think one day, I'll understand. Don't worry about me. I think I could still stumble onto happiness. Don't think about my pain. I think I can handle it on my own. Don't worry about my heart. I think it's already dead. Don't say those words. I think I need them too much. Don't forget about me. I know it would be more than I could bear…


	3. Don't Let Me Go

**AN/ I now present to you the final chapter in the epic Don't Say Those Words trilogy. I hope everyone enjoys it, because this ending is a bit different from the others. Please review, and let me know what you think! **

**Don't Let Me Go**

_Don't turn away from me. I want you to see. Don't pretend you don't love me. I still feel the same. Don't walk away. I want to stand by your side. Don't let me go. I need you to hold me close._

Had in really been ten years since she'd picked up her shuriken? The rusted metal and worn leather strap told her all she needed to know. She'd given up her weapon for a crown, and done her duty as a Wutaian woman.

Yuffie sighed heavily as she gently ran her finger tips over the magnificent weapon. She'd have to polish it like new before she gave the Conformer to her daughter. It was Mayura's tenth birthday tomorrow, and it was time her daughter learned the strength a woman could possess.

It was always Yuffie's idea that if you couldn't protect yourself, you couldn't protect your country. Her husband, Tetsuya, had never agreed, but that didn't matter now. The opinions of a dead man were inconsequential.

She hefted the weapon up by its old strap, and when she turned around to bring it back to her room, yelped in surprise. Yuffie pressed a hand against her chest in hopes of stilling her rapidly beating heart. She knew it was useless, though –her heart never listened to her when _he_ was around. Stupid, creepy vampire…

Even after all these years, she still loved him. She'd kept her promise to him –in all honesty, Yuffie wouldn't be able to forget him if she tried –and had made him keep in contact with her. It was awkward at first, but they never brought up the issue –never talked about it. To Yuffie, it was like having Leviathan in the middle of a crowded room, and no one talking about it.

None of that mattered right now, though –it'd been quite awhile since she'd last heard from her dearest friend.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that, Vinnie? Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me." Yuffie forced out a laugh as she continued on her way back to her room.

"If I remember correctly, you've told me not sneak up on you as many ties as I've told you not to call me that ridiculous name." Vincent replied as he followed a step behind Yuffie.

Yuffie walked into her room, and sat on her bed as she began to polish the weapon –Vincent hovered in the doorway. Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, she began, "So, how've you been, Vince? You haven't been by in almost two years. Tifa came to the funeral, but –"

"Funeral?" He questioned suddenly, effectively cutting off the Empress of Wutai.

She blinked. Didn't he know? He _had_ to know –it'd been on the news for at least a month. _Everyone_ knew.

"Yeah, she came with me to Tetsuya's funeral –she thought I'd need a friend with me, since _you_ were M. I. A. Didn't you know?" Her soft voice was filled with curiosity.

Vincent looked away, ashamed, and refused to meet her eyes. As Yuffie took in his unusually pale skin, her mouth pulled into a frown, and she accusingly demanded, "You've been holing yourself up in that coffin again, haven't you?"

She noticed when his shoulders dropped down a fraction of an inch -she was dead on.

Yuffie ground her teeth in frustration, and as much as she wanted to yell, she didn't. She was an adult now -an Empress -and adults didn't throw temper tantrums. No, she was going to sit on her _stupid_ bed as she cleaned this _stupid_ weapon, silent seething about her _stupid_ friend.

"Don't be angry with me, Yuffie." Vincent pleaded softly. He could tell from her harsh, jagged movements that she was upset.

"Angry?" She questioned tersly, "Now, why would I be _angry_ with you, Vincent? Should I be _ok_ with the fact that you're hiding yourself in some basement away from humanity? Should I be _ok_ with your unhealthy habits? Tell me, Vincent, how do you _want_ me to feel?"

Vincent visibly flinched at Yuffie's heated answer. He opened his mouth to reply, but Yuffie beat him to it. "You remember all those years ago when I told you that I loved you? I _meant_ it, Vince -I _still_ feel like that. That's why I _hate_ it when you lock yourself up in that damn house!"

For a long time, neither of them said anything. Surprisingly, it was Vincent who broke through the silence. "I wasn't aware that you felt that way." He brought his crimson eyes up to meet hers, but she quickly looked away, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Of course I love you, Vince -you're my friend." Yuffie replied in an unsteady voice.

For the first time, Vincent stepped over the threshold of her room, and made his way to stand in front of her. "So, the love you so vehmently expressed over five years ago was only that of a friend?" His voice was disbelieving as he continued, "And every time you kiss your friends, your tongue slips out?"

"Can't you just _drop_ it,Vincent?" Yuffie snapped, and he knew he'd pushed her too far. He couldn't remember a time when she'd used his actual name. It hurt more than he expected.

Vincent took a seat on the bed beside her. If he dropped the subject, he'd never have the courage to bring it up again -Yuffie had always been the bravest among their little group. "How silly of me, then. Here I thought I was the only one you did that to." Heturned his head to look at her just as Yuffie whipped her head over towards him.

When she didn't say anything, his insecurities began to get the better of him. Maybe it had been too long -he'd _waited _too long, because he hand't wanted to get in her way. Maybe if he had said it sooner... The look on Yuffie's face -confusion, awe, and disbelief all mixed into one -made him abandon his spot beside her.

"I've obviously upset you -I'll leave." Vincent said quickly, andbegan striding away from he Empress of Wutai.

When Yuffie finally came to her senses, she flung herself across the room, and wrapped her arms around his torso -he was still over a foot taller than her. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt bad for getting his cloak weet.

"Don't leave me again, Vince. I don't think I could handle it if you if you did it a third tie. Please, Vince, just...don't let me go." Yuffie pleaded, and Vincent turned within the circle of her arms.

Gentley, he tilted her chin up -even at twenty-eight years old, she was till so small. He kissed her softly at first, but when she took his lower lip between her teeth, all control went out of the window.

When he finally pulled back, Vincent cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb, and replied softly, "I'll never let you go again, Yuffie, my White Lily of Wutai."

She giggled like at school-girl at the nickname, and blushed at teh thought of her former antics. Yuffie brought her eyes up to meet his, and said, "I want to hear you say it, Vincent. I -I _need_ to hear it. Tell me you love me."

When she said it this time -his actual name -it was different, and it sent a pleasant chill up his spine. Vincent didn't waste a second, and immediately murmured, "I love you, Yuffie. I have since I said good-bye to you on the Sierra -you don't know how hard that was for me. Now that I have you, you're never getting away..."

Yuffie gave him a suggestive smile, and answered rhetorically, "Who said I wanted you to?" With that, she wrapped her arm around his neck, and let her lips express the feelings she'd been hiding for over ten years.

_Don't try to deny it. I know what you meant. Don't tell me to stop. I need to tell you how I feel. Don't stay so quiet. I'll get the wrong idea. Don't question my love. I've never stopped. Don't let me go. I need you just as much as you need me._


End file.
